


My Cousin

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Bio!Mom AU, Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: By accident, Marinette and Adrien change Harley Quinn into a young teen using their magic.What follows are shenanagins involving a jester, a liar, a dumb class and two hyenas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Selina Kyle, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Harleen Quinzel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Selina Kyle
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 379
Collections: LB_Completed





	My Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Dumb, stupid and fun idea! What if during a trip to Gotham Mari/Ladybug ends up using her magic for some reason and it turns Harley into a young version of herself. Before she is turned into a teen she sees the way the class treats Mari. Now that she is a kid she enrolls into DuPont and becomes Mari's bodyguard/big sister.'

"You two are officially my Kittens."

Adrien purred, nudging into Selina's hand as she scratched his locks. Marinette giggled, embracing the woman and her boyfriend in an abrupt movement with a beam gracing her features.

"Thank you, Mom," she whispered, tilting her head up to meet her gaze. "For everything. I love you."

Cat Woman smiled, before leaning forward to place kisses on the cheeks of the teenagers in her presence. Adrien rumbled louder at the action, causing two sets of chuckles to start up on his sides.

"And I love the both of you too," she spoke sincerely. "But don't think that means I'll let you off for sneaking out this morning."

Marinette pouted. "Pleeeeeaaase? We went to see Alfred to ask him about stuff involving the miraculous."

"Is that true, Kitten?" Selina quizzed, glancing down to the boy in her hug. He looked up with enlarged pupils, that shimmered with innocence as he nodded in agreement.

She sighed. "Fine, but don't let me catch you out by yourselves again, okay?" At their voiced compliance, a grin stretched across her face. "So...what information did you get?"

**~*~*~**

Magic swirled around Marinette's fingertips - the colour of it a deep red as it began to travel to her elbows and arms. Green from the male beside her coiled with the power, starting from their intertwined hands and creating vines of energy that extended to their hearts.

Warmth flooded hers and Adrien's senses as they inhaled in unison. Ripples of creation and destruction levelled their skin, spreading until it wormed deep into their souls.

Silence thickened the atmosphere.

All of a sudden, there was a slam nearby. They snapped their eyes open, focus broken and instead on Harley Quinn, who had strolled in with shopping bags in her grip.

"Hey, Cuties! Whatcha doing?" she queried out of curiosity.

Two pairs of eyes flared white, as something shot out to the centre of the jester's chest.

**~*~*~**

"Girl, no way! This is your aunt?"

Marinette chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck in a gesture of nervousness while nodding. Alya sucked in a breath, before scanning over the teenager at her side.

She had strawberry blonde locks tied into two pigtails - that matched her friend's - except for the fact that their tips were dyed crimson and blue. Plastered on her face was a mischievous grin, displaying her emotion to any watching.

"Wow..." the reporter awed. "This is _awesome,_ really, but how did it happen in the first place?"

Adrien lifted a finger, speaking up with, "Uhh...I think I may have an explanation for that. You see, we were trying to cast a de-aging spell so that we could have guardianship over the Miracle Box for longer, but it backfired. Harley was the one hit with our magic and was de-aged to how old we are now."

"Yikes..." Alya said, wincing. "Does Selina know?"

"Nope!" Harley piped up, sporting a bright smirk. "And I plan to keep it that way! Lord knows what she'd do if she found out about ya stupid class."

Marinette grimaced. Her bluebell eyes wandered over to where the students of Miss Bustier's class were. They were all huddled around who she guessed to be Lila - interest on their expressions as she babbled away.

A sigh escaped her lips, making Adrien wrap an arm around her body and pull her in for a tight hug. She beamed, nestling into it with a blush invading her cheeks.

Harley jumped up a few times at the sight, then gestured for Alya to snap a photo. The reporter did so, giggling as the couple soon snapped apart and glared at them.

"I can't believe you guys!" someone shouted out of nowhere, causing everyone in the vicinity to turn their attention to the person. It was Alix, with her arms folded and a scowl marring her features.

"...What?"

"Hanging out with Harley Quinn's daughter?" Ivan scoffed, shaking his head. "No wonder you're working with Hawk Moth, Marinette. You probably want an excuse to fit in with a loser like her."

Adrien grit his teeth, readying himself to defend her, when a firm pat on his back halted his attempt. He frowned, gazing down as the jester in his presence strolled forward with hands on her hips.

The sheer confidence she radiated made many in the class reconsider their arguments, but most chose to remain standing tall. Nino gained a deadpan look, sharing a roll of the eyes with his girlfriend when watching said thing happen.

" _What_ did you just say, Skull Boy?" she questioned, tone edging at a growl as a glint of danger shone in her pupils. "'Cause I'll have you know that my neic- _cousin_ here needs no excuse whatsoever to hang out with me. You, on the other hand, do I'm afraid - along with Sausage-Hair over there."

She pointed to Lila, who reared back and forced several tears to well up in her eyes. Mylene rushed to comfort her, along with Rose and Juleka.

"Wait, 'cousin'?" Kim quizzed, glancing back and forth between the two with furrowed brows as if the answer would come to him.

"Yeah. Marinette here, daughter of my aunt Cat Woman and my _cousin,_ is worthy of hanging out with me, and so are her friends. That excludes you children, so feel free to scatter before I make ya."

Marinette opened her mouth to talk, yet was stopped by Adrien's gentle grip on her shoulder and the shaking of his head. She pursed her lips, staying still as her classmates clearly weren't perturbed by the blonde girl's words.

"She's not the daughter of Cat Woman!" Lila sobbed, while fat streams of water mixed with mascara gushed down her cheeks. " _I'm_ her honorary niece! She even stole a diamond necklace as a birthday gift since she adores me so much!"

The baker blinked in surprise, not noticing the grin that lit up Harley's face as she lifted a hand up and clicked her fingers, commanding, "Bud, Lou!"

There were yelps from nearby, that were followed by two large cats suddenly jumping into the hotel lobby with their fangs bared. Lou lunged for an orange bag on a coffee table to the side, soon sinking her teeth in and tearing through cheap fabric.

The other ran over to Adrien, who didn't so much as flinch as he began to pet Bud's fur. She drooled, leaning closer as Marinette also reached out to do the same as her boyfriend.

Harley laughed, opening her arms wide to allow Lou to charge in for a huge embrace. She licked her face, leaving trails of saliva that the clown didn't even bother to wipe off.

Lila shrieked, stumbling onto the floor as the students around her crouched behind pieces of furniture in an attempt to hide. Alya simply held her phone up, recording the scene with a small smile.

Behind a pane of glass on a higher level, a female in black attire chuckled. The goggles she usually wore were settled atop her head.

At her shoulder, a cat kwami sat, cackling at the pure chaos that emanated from within the building.


End file.
